Firearms (Grey Sky Supplement)
= Grey Sky = Firearms of Grey Sky Introduction Firearms are what revolutionized the world of Grey sky. These new weapons changed warfare forever, knights in full plate were soon made redundant by superior firepower (although still today some mercenaries or adventurers still believe in the use of heavy armor). Unlike the crossbow, firearms are complicated to operate, they need to be reloaded using black powder and be maintained regularly. The problem of the mechanism jamming or faulty ammunition catching in the barrel is still problematic to modern gunmen. Mechanic General Every firearms are ranged exotic weapons, and act as such. Firing with a firearm is noisy, and can be heard with a Listen Check DC -5 (near impossible to fail in other words). Armor Penetration Firearms have the ability to quite easily punch through armor short of adamantine fullplate. However the bullets lose power after a certain distance, thus natural or artificial armor can help to stop or deflect bullets. Any attack made with a firearms within 30 ft. of the target is considered a ranged touch attack. Armors made of superior material (like adamantium) may block or deflect bullets even at point blank range, thus a character wearing them is not subject to armor penetration. While the normal range of armor penetration is 30 ft. or lower, it may vary between fireams however. Jamming When you roll a natural 1 on attack roll with a ranged weapon, the weapon jams and require a full-round action to unjam. You may attempt a to unjam it as a move action, but doing so requires a DC15 Craft (Gunmaking) check. If the attempt fails, the gun is still jammed. When a gun jams there a 5% chance (roll another d20 on another roll of 1) that the weapon is irreperably damaged. Repairing the weapon requires 8 hours of work, and a successful craft (Gunmaking) check. Failure results in the gun being ruined and cannot undergo further repairing. A Masterwork gun cannot break as a result of blocking, and unblocking them only requires a move action. Firearms Statistics Firearms Description : Light pistol are ideal as backup weapons, deadly for it size and weight this weapon is favoured by criminals. Light pistols are easy to conceal thus grant a +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand checks made to conceal it on your body. A light pistol is a simple light ranged weapon (unlike other firearms who are exotic). : The heavy pistol is a fearsome weapon, it killing power is appreciate. It is however too heavy to be used by untrained hands. A heavy pistol is a one-handed exotic ranged weapon. : Everyone loves the revolver, a gentleman's weapon. A revolver can hold up to 6 bullets, making it very useful, although somewhat costly. While similar in power and size to the light pistol, it complicated mechanism make it heavier. Thus a revolver is a is a one-handed exotic ranged weapon. : Favoured by soldiers, the light rifle is useful weapon. With a fire power equalling the heavy pistol but much less heavy (since the light rifle is a two-handed weapon). A light rifle is a simple two-handed ranged weapon (unlike other firearms who are exotic). : The light rifle's big brother. The heavy rifle possess a superior firepower and range. The heavy rifle put other longarms to shame, a heavy rifle acts as an exotic two-handed weapon. : The shotgun is a devastating weapon, able to unleash multiple projectile from a single cartridge. It is a feared weapon, favoured by all. A shot gun is an exotic two-handed weapon. : The portable Gatling gun is perhaps the most advanced firearm to this date. The weapon is unimaginably heavy but fire at a incredible rate. In fact each time you attack you sent 2 bullets (effectively doubling you attack). However since the weapon is inimitably heavy, anyone with a strength lesser then 20 take a -4 penalty to attack roll when using it. Upgrade Description : A extension added to the barrel, increase precision. Adding this upgrade to a firearm increase it range increment by 1-1/2 of its original value. This upgrade however cannot be applied to the portable Gatling gun. : This upgrade allows the wielder to fire one more bullet before reload. This upgrade can be applied up to three time on any given gun, its effect stack. This upgrade however cannot be applied to the portable Gatling gun. : Once added this upgrade obliterate the sound a gun make when it fire. This upgrade however cannot be applied to the portable Gatling gun. : Once applied this upgrade allow you to reload faster (standard action → move action → swift action). This upgrade however cannot be applied to the portable Gatling gun. ---- Back to Main Page → Dungeons and Dragons → Campaign Settings → Grey Sky Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Setting Category:Supplement Category:Grey Sky Setting